User talk:Shop Worker
__TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 07:42, March 29, 2013 Reply about Ice Fisher Oh, thank you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:49, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Heya Shop Worker! Didn't know you were at this wiki. Nice to see you! -Twinkie102 P.S. I know you on Twitter if this helps ;) Graphics You are a great Graphics designer, why don't you make logos for this wikia, just upload your logo Here. [[User:Cool_Pixels|'Cool Pixels']][[User talk:Cool_Pixels|'Talk']] 13:49, March 19, 2014 (UTC) custom can you make me a custom 13:14, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Mainspace Hi Shop Worker, Please don't create pages of custom items in mainspace. If you want, you can put a custom item on one of your user subpages, or on a user blog. Thank you for your attention. 17:49, April 12, 2014 (UTC) User Pages Hey there Shop Worker, If you're going to create a user page (e.g. a custom item) this is how you do it: #Create a page like you normally would #Name it User:Shop_Worker/ And that's it! Pretty simple. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Thanks for reading. Kallie Jo (talk) 18:22, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Kallie Jo! -SW RE:Article Redirect Page Discussion Here's an example of a page name on your userspace: User:Shop Worker/Rainbow Snorkel Were you forgetting to remove the <'s and >'s? :P Kallie Jo (talk) 19:16, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Puffle Party Wiki Logo Hey there Shop Worker, Your Puffle Party themed wiki logo unfortunately does not fit the guidelines for wiki logos (they must not include the word Disney and the trademark (™) symbol). If you can remove these from the logo and reupload it, that would be great. Otherwise, we may have to remove your logo from the logo vote, which would not be very practical since many people have already voted for your logo. You can read more about the logo submission rules here. Kallie Jo (talk) 18:50, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Reply If you could reupload the logo before the 17th, that would be great. To reupload it, just use the same file name as before when uploading. It will probably ask if you want to overwrite the file, saying it already exists; check the box that says "Yes". Kallie Jo (talk) 19:05, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Shop Worker! :D TheNintendoKing (talk) 19:44, November 15, 2014 (UTC) It'z ur BDAY! :D :D :D Happy Birthday, Shop Worker! Your customs are epic, btw! :D [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Work like a']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'captain, play']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'like a Pirate!']] 21:57, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday! --Roger6881 (talk) 21:58, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015